Our first kiss
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Prêmio para Nike-chan


**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence...**

Olá pessoas

Aqui estou eu novamente, mais uma vez e de novo (huahuahua)

Trago agora o prêmio de uma querida leitora! Nike-chan!! Ela advinhou a trama por trás de The Marriege no site AnimeSpirits! E como recompensa me deu uma espécie de "desafio" Royai para uma oneshort e aqui está o fruto de alguns meses andando em circulo para conseguir chegar a um fim...

Espero mesmo que goste Nike-chan!! E se não gostar pode entrar em contato que farei outra ou mudarei o que quiser )

OBS:

_"italico"_ pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** pensamentos do Roy

**

* * *

**

**Our first kiss**

Uma tempestade desabava em Central City as pessoas corriam desesperadas no intuito de se protegerem da chuva e dos raios que iluminavam o carregado céu.

- Eu odeio chuva! – murmurou Mustang entediado, uma pena não ter dito aquilo num tom baixo como esperava.

- Isso é por que o senhor é inútil na chuva! – concluiu Havoc fitando Breda e Falman.

- Quem disse uma coisa dessas de mim? – indagou Roy se levantando bruscamente da cadeira confortável.

- A tenente, o senhor não se lembra? – foi a vez de Fuery se manifestar com ar de desdém.

O coronel olhou instintivamente para a loira sentada na mesa a sua frente, ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e olhava para a pilha de papeis a sua frente, como se o assunto não a envolvesse.

- Está vendo só tenente, até hoje aquela sua insinuação rende comentários maldosos! – reclamou o moreno ainda a fitando.

- Desculpe senhor. – foi tudo o que ela disse, ainda parecendo não se importar.

- Desculpas não são o suficiente, e a minha honra? E o respeito dos meus subordinados? – ele dizia aquilo entre irritado e divertido.

- Não creio que sua honra tenha sido manchada por causa disso. – declarou Riza antes de sair da sala levando alguns relatórios.

- Não adianta coronel, um simples pedido de desculpas é tudo o que o senhor recebera! – disse Falman antes de também deixar a sala e ir embora para a casa.

Devido a sua rotineira preguiça e aos muitos cochilos tirados naquele dia Roy teria que passar outra noite trabalhando até que todos os formulários fossem preenchidos.

Enquanto Riza se dirigia a sala novamente para ajudar Mustang a fazer seu trabalho foi abordada por um cabo.

- Queira me acompanhar tenente. – pediu o jovem de cabelos castanhos

- Para onde estamos indo? – questionou quando passaram por vários corredores que pareciam não terem fim, ela jamais caminhava por aquela área.

- O Füher deseja vê-la. – foi a resposta.

_"O Füher quer me ver? Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?"_

- Chegamos – anunciou o rapaz prestando continência e abrindo a porta da grande sala.

- Boa noite tenente. – disse educadamente o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Boa noite senhor. – prestou continência, seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

- Deve estar curiosa pelo motivo de tê-la chamado a minha presença. – depois de responder ao cumprimento ele se sentou na confortável cadeira de couro marrom.

- Estou sim senhor. – Riza quase gaguejava

- Bem, então não vou prolongar muito esse assunto, já que o expediente terminou. - abriu uma gaveta do lado direito e pegou uma pasta com algumas folhas – Devido a sua excelente habilidade como sniper e por todos os serviços prestados ao país, resolvi promove-la.

Promoção... promoção... essa palavra ecoava na cabeça da jovem, no entanto não parecia ter qualquer sentido plausível.

- Como? Promoção? Mas o coronel Mustang não me disse nada... – ela olhava ora para o homem a sua frente ora para as próprias mãos paradas sobre os joelhos, estava completamente atordoada.

- Ele não sabe, sei que deve se reportar a ele e por isso ninguém melhor para dar a noticia do que o próprio coronel, mas quis contar a novidade eu mesmo. – sorriu mostrando os caninos levemente salientes e brancos que contrastavam com os olhos negros.

- E quando o coronel saberá? – ela estava mais preocupada com a reação dele do que com o posto que ficaria.

- Deixo em suas mãos contar. – dito isso fez um sinal para que ela deixasse a sala.

Um tanto cambaleante Riza encostou-se à porta da sala de Roy com a pasta contra o peito.

Mal podia acreditar, após anos de dedicação e fidelidade ao exército de Amestris ela conseguia finalmente subir um degrau na carreira militar.

Mas qual seria a reação de Roy diante da noticia de que ela conseguia uma promoção...

Encheu-se de coragem e entrou na sala, antes que pudesse fechar a porta um raio caiu e as luzes de todo QG se apagaram.

- Droga!! – esbravejou Mustang tateando na escuridão até estalar os dedos e produzir uma faísca para acender uma lamparina.

- Acho que não conseguiremos terminar o trabalho hoje senhor. – disse evitando tocar no assunto da promoção.

- Também acho, vamos para casa. – disse já vestindo o paletó de couro preto por cima da farda. Foi quando viu aquela pasta nas mãos dela. - O que é isso?

- Não é nada. – tentou mentir

- Você sabe que não me engana Hawkeye, diga o que é, você está tremula. – ele pegou nas mãos dela com delicadeza embora o tom de voz fosse severo.

- Eu... eu fui promovida senhor. - disse baixo, rezando para que Roy não ouvisse.

- Promovida? – repetiu boquiaberto.

- Sim, acabo de voltar da sala do Füher, ele pediu para que eu desse a notícia, suponho que os papeis chegarão amanha. – a cada palavra seu rosto corava com mais intensidade.

- Promoção... – ele repetia como se uma corrente elétrica atingisse seu corpo.

_"Sabia que ele reagiria mal... era ele quem deveria ser promovido..."_

- Eu passei tanto anos fazendo o possível e o impossível para que isso acontecesse comigo e foi você quem conseguiu... – falou desolado.

Aquilo a machucava profundamente, ele não conseguia se orgulhar dela. Até que sentiu duas mãos pousarem no seu ombro, o fitou assustada.

- Fico feliz por você... não há ninguém nesse exército que mereça mais isso. – ele a observava com carinho, algo que Riza jamais viu naqueles orbes negros.

- Obrigada senhor... – disse se aproximando. - E me desculpe por ter dito aquilo sobre o senhor ser inútil – tentou sorrir.

- Desculpas aceitas Hawkeye... – ele também se aproximou podia ouvir a respiração descompassada dela.

No instante seguinte algo que Roy jamais imaginaria aconteceu, Riza colou seus lábios nos dele e o beijou de forma apaixonada.

**"Doce... quente... essa boca... Meu Deus não deixe que isso termine..."**

Milhares de pensamentos surgiam e desapareciam na mente dele, aqueles lábios pareciam dar-lhe vida nova.

Tão bruscamente como começou, o beijo teve seu fim. Riza se soltou dele e com os olhos um tanto abertos prestou continência e deixou a sala.

Roy tentou segui-la, mas não teve êxito algum ela já estava a caminho de casa.

A manhã seguinte seria esclarecedora, pensou o coronel antes de se deitar em sua enorme cama ainda atordoado com o beijo e o comportamento da tenente após o ocorrido, mal se lembrava da promoção, agora tudo o que lhe interessava era entender por que seu coração disparara com um toque tão inocente.

_**/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\x/x\**_

Antes que o sol despontasse no horizonte o moreno já estava devidamente fardado e se encaminhava rapidamente para o QG, queria conversar com Riza a sós.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Havoc, Fuery e Falman já sentados trabalhando, ou pelo menos fingindo.

- O que fazem aqui tão cedo? – perguntou com uma ponta de raiva na voz.

- Não sei o que nós deu, quando cheguei vi Falman no corredor e logo depois Fuery apareceu, acho que resolvemos madrugar. – contou Havoc

- E o que o senhor faz aqui coronel? – indagou Fuery

- Vim trabalhar ora bolas! – se sentou e ficou folheando o jornal esperando sua tenente chegar, o que não demorou muito.

Riza adentrou a sala acompanhada de Breda e Black Hayate, fitou todos ali e os cumprimentou, prestou continência a Mustang e foi se sentar, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

Resolvera não contar sobre sua promoção ainda, queria esperar até que toda a papelada estivesse pronta e assinada pelo coronel, passou seu dia como tenente.

Roy aguardou ansiosamente até que o momento certo chegasse, para por fim a sua curiosidade, necessitava urgentemente saber o que aquele beijo significava para Riza.

No primeiro momento em que se viu a sós com ela, na hora do almoço, foi em sua direção com a ansiedade de um adolescente.

- Tenente, preciso falar com você. – disse ainda na fila do refeitório.

Ela nem mesmo o fitou, acenou com a cabeça e foi andando até a mesa onde os demais estavam sentados, os rapazes conversavam animadamente, o que desanimou Mustang que não conseguiu trocar uma única palavra com Riza.

No final da tarde outra tempestade desabafa por toda Central, essa por sua vez parecia mais forte que a do dia anterior.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira... – resmungou o coronel enquanto observava a janela novamente.

- Essa não é sua semana coronel! – afirmou Fuery

- Esta enganado soldado, essa é a semana da minha vida... – disse fitando sua tenente, sorriu internamente ao vê-la corar levemente, um sinal que ouvira o que ele dissera.

- Não entendi. – Breda murmurou olhando para os demais, que tinham entendido o menos que ele.

- Não precisam entender, quem precisava já o fez. – sorriu.

O final do expediente se aproximava e o moreno não conseguira nem se quer um olhar de Hawkeye que parecia indiferente ao que acontecera na noite anterior.

Tinha uma necessidade quase absurda de resolver aquilo o quanto antes, precisava falar com ela, desabafar, confessar e beijar...

Ah sim... beijos... tudo o que ele queria novamente era provar aqueles lábios tão doces, eram como uma droga de vicio imediato, sentia que mesmo tendo beijado metade das mulheres da Central, aquela era a boca que fazia seu coração disparar, somente aquela...

- Hawkeye! – quase gritou assim que saiu do torpor que se mantinha imaginando a cena da noite passada.

Todos o fitaram atônitos, Riza se assustou e o fitou com os olhos muito abertos.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu num tom baixo.

- Venha até o corredor comigo, preciso de ajuda com essa papelada. – olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar a tal papelada. Achou um pilha enorme e sem esperar a resposta colocou metade dela na mesa da loira que ainda o fitava confusa.

- Eu posso levar isso senhor. – disse Falman.

- Não! – respondeu imediatamente. – A tenente precisa se exercitar um pouco.

Quase arrastada Riza levou os papeis seguindo Roy.

- É impressão minha ou o coronel chamou a tenente de gorda?! – disse Breda arrancando risada dos demais.

No corredor um silencio estranho reinava, apenas sendo quebrado pelo som dos trovões. Mustang continuou andando até o almoxarifado, abriu a porta, esperou que Hawkeye entrasse e a trancou em seguida, de um modo que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo trancar.

- Onde coloco isso? – perguntou sem fita-lo.

- Deixe em qualquer lugar, amanhã teremos que busca tudo de novo. – colocou a pilha em cima de uma mesa.

- Então por que trouxemos isso para cá?

- Precisava afastá-la deles, temos que conversar. – disse se aproximando.

Riza recuou e deu as costas para o coronel se encaminhando para porta, que como ela já esperava estava trancada.

- Não temos o que conversar, abra a porta por favor.

- Claro que temos que conversar! – disse passando a sua frente e encostando na porta.

- Não temos nenhum assunto, tenho que ir para casa, o expediente acabou e preciso tratar de Black Hayate. – olhou no relógio e pela primeira vez naquele dia o fitou.

- O cão pode esperar, eu não posso, preciso falar agora. – disse com seriedade.

Então novamente um blecaute escureceu toda a zona sul da Cidade Central, inclusive o QG.

- Outra vez! – resmungou Roy enquanto procurava uma lamparina ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Aquela escuridão deixou Riza mais apreensiva, temia não conseguir colocar seu plano em pratica.

- Pronto – acendeu um lampião e voltou-se para a tenente.

- Preciso sair daqui, se não abrir a porta eu atiro na fechadura. – disse já sacando a arma.

- Por que não quer falar sobre o que houve ontem? – se aproximou novamente.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem, não sei por que me prende aqui.

- Como assim, não aconteceu nada? – aquilo destruiu suas esperanças, ansiava uma declaração dela, para que assim pudesse se declarar também.

- Quer dizer, aconteceu sim, fui promovida e o senhor não assinou os papeis ainda. – disse evasiva.

- Mais tarde eu assino, não é sobre isso que estou falando. – respondeu impaciente.

- Então não sei sobre o que é. – mentiu se afastando dele.

- Olhe pra mim Riza. – disse num tom alto fazendo-a fita-lo imediatamente.

Hawkeye estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome, e mais ainda com o modo como ele disse.

- Você não é uma criança, nem uma adolescente! Sendo assim não haja como tal! – agora ele estava realmente nervoso.

- O que quer de mim! Uma declaração? - disse partilhando do mesmo estado de espírito do homem a sua frente.

- Sim! Declare-se, diga que aquele beijo significou tanto pra mim quanto pra você, que pensou a noite toda nele como eu pensei, que quer repeti-lo incessantemente desde então! – sem se conter a tomou nos braços e uniu os lábios novamente.

Na sua mente vieram lembranças de tudo o que passara com Riza, a guerra de Ishibal a e forma como ela o protegia, a morte de Hughes e o modo como só ela parecia entender a dor que ele sentia, cada sorriso que compartilhavam. Só então entendeu que não era apenas o beijo que mexera com sua cabeça, aquele gesto fora apenas o despertar do sentimento que ele pensava ser inexistente em seu coração.

Riza não queria que aquilo terminasse, não queria parar de sentir aquele calor reconfortante, algo que não sentia há muito tempo, experimentava novamente todo aquele turbilhão de emoções do primeiro beijo, e Deus como gostava daquilo.

Para infelicidade de ambos o beijo teve que ser terminado devido à necessidade de respirar.

- Declare-se Riza. – pediu ainda ofegante fitando-a nos olhos.

Ela hesitou ainda por alguns segundos sem fita-lo, ele então ergueu-lhe o queixo e acariciou a face clara, realçada pela chama do lampião.

- Não vou me declarar, esse beijo disse tudo. – falou enquanto mergulhava naquelas gemas negras.

Roy sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa abraçando-a em seguida. Na parede uma sombra mostrava um ser apenas, por que isso que eles eram, dois corpos e uma alma...

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Ai está, espero que tenha gostado Nike-chan **

**E desculpe pela demora, espero ter cumprido o desafio )**

**Até mais e continue comentando )**


End file.
